


Peace

by fallenAngel161



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Death, Love Realization, One Shot, RIP, Short One Shot, i cried, love of my life, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenAngel161/pseuds/fallenAngel161
Summary: Instead of Jyn, it's you at the end of the Rogue One.OrCassian realizes he loves you.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> //Looming in the sky in foreshadowing for the imminent death of all your loved ones, the death star came into view. //
> 
> It should be mentioned that I can't use commas correctly to save my life. 
> 
> This was a request from TheDoctorsCaptain I hope this is what you were looking for.  
> Enjoy! (even though it's sad)

The sky was light blue. The blood seeping through Cassian’s shirt was red. His eyes were brown.

Nothing fundamental had changed since the plans were broadcasted to the fight above and Krennic dropped dead at your feet.

It felt like something should have happened. Some tremendous triumph or a spectacular defeat of the empire but instead all you could do was pray that the message was received. Cassian’s weight was staggering as the two of you moved towards the elevator. _Just a little further_ you repeated again and again in your head. Neither of you said a word as the elevator descended. There was a feeling deep inside that couldn’t quite be described, like this was the end. You’d known that this was a suicide mission since the beginning but now, it felt real. For a second you felt panicked. The survival instincts that kept you alive this long were kicking in and adrenaline rushed through your veins once again.

Then you felt Cassian’s hand on arm, and you begin calm again. As long as he was there with you, you could die in peace.

The two of you stumble outside. You heart sinks as you see the Death Star hanging in the sky. You remember well what the device can do, and you also know that the odds of escaping without a ship were impossible. At first, you felt sad to come all this way to die. But with that familiar glimmer of hope, you realize that just maybe what really happened was that you came all this way to succeed. It wasn’t fair. You wanted to experience the life you had worked so hard for. Sure, everybody else and future generations would be able to live in peace because of your actions, but you wanted to be selfish this one time. Instead of dying for the greater cause, why couldn’t you be the one to benefit?

Confirming your fears, a ray of light reached down to the planet’s surface.

You felt Cassian’s weight start to fall and the two of you collapsed to your knees. He was exhausted.

Sure that particular day had been draining but Cassian hadn't had a good night's sleep since he was six years old. For so long he had been completely consumed by the war that he was never at peace but finally...

It had taken everything for him. His family, his childhood, his life. Any chance at love was buried under his devotion to the cause. Through all the pain and suffering he was here, finally able to reclaim just a fraction of the life he had given up. He couldn’t take his eyes off you.

He’d realized it in the elevator. You meant _everything_ to him. If it was anyone else, he never would have been able to climb out of the data vault. The rebellion gave him purpose, but you gave him strength.

Like a man in the desert finding a stream, he was unable to look away. His eyes stared so intently at you, you wondered if he had even noticed the Death Star. The feeling of love was foreign to him. All he had ever known was complete and utter loyalty to the rebellion.

As soon as he realized the joy of accepting the love that had been so long denied from him, a new horrible thought crossed his mind: He was too late.

He looked into your eyes with sorrow. A cruel twist of fate left him with everything he had ever wanted and no time to enjoy it.

You see the look in his eyes of unimaginable pain. It wasn't just from his wounds but from all the things he wanted to say to you that time did not permit. It was torture. He couldn't bear to die without you knowing.

As the shockwave rushed across the water, you smile because you knew. You knew that he loved you. You'd known it for a while. But now he knew it too. And that was enough to make you accept certain death that was roaring over the waves towards you. The rebellion had finally finished with you, as there was nothing left to take. Released from its hold, Cassian could finally see clearly.

He saw the look in your eyes and relief flooded his face. He finally recognized your look as love. For the first time he wasn't thinking about what mission was next or anything at all about the rebellion. He was thinking about you.

He didn’t get a chance to say it out loud. You didn’t need to hear it, you knew it. He didn’t need to say it, he knew it. As the ground rumbled, you reached towards each other and kissed. It was rushed, as though you were trying to fit years of passion in a couple seconds. You lips pressed together and your hands grabbed each other desperately. There was nothing to lose, and you pulled him as close as you could. His hands gripped your jacket. Now that he had you, he’d never let you go. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I-_

Everything went white.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on another request but I'm happy to hear from anybody that has one.  
> Kudos and Comment! Love Ya'll :))


End file.
